Königsmund
|Gründer = Aegon I. Targaryen |Benannt nach = dem Ort, wo Aegon Westeros betrat |Bemerkenswerte Orte = Roter Bergfried |Bemerkenswerte Orte_2 = Große Septe von Baelor |Organisationen = Königsgarde |Organisationen_2 = Stadtwache von Königsmund |Organisationen_3 = Gilde der Alchemisten }} Königsmund (engl.: King's Landing) ist die Hauptstadt der Sieben Königslande und Sitz der Könige aus den Häusern Targaryen und Baratheon. Sie liegt an der Ostküste von Westeros an der Schwarzwasserbucht. Es ist der Sitz des Eisernen Throns und der Roten Bergfeste, dem Sitz des Königs der Sieben Königslande. Die Hauptstadt ist von einer mächtigen Stadtmauer umgeben und wird beschützt von der Stadtwache, den so genannten Goldröcken. Außerhalb der Mauern gibt es Behausungen ärmerer Menschen. Königsmund ist sehr bevölkerungsreich, aber auch unübersichtlicher und dreckiger als andere große Städte in Westeros. Der Dunst der Stadt kann bis weit über die Stadtmauern hinaus gerochen werden. Königsmund ist auch der wichtigste Hafen von Westeros, einzig Altsass könnte ihr diesen Rang streitig machen. Königsmund treibt somit Handel mit vielen anderen Hafenstädten und Regionen, z.B. mit Pentos, Braavos und Lys. Architektur Die Stadt ist rechteckig aufgebaut, umgeben von einer kilometerlangen Stadtmauer. Es gibt sieben Stadttore, die in die Stadt führen: das Drachentor, das Löwentor, das Schlammtor, das Alte Tor, das Tor der Götter, das Königstor und das Eiserne Tor. Innerhalb der Mauern ist die Stadt gespickt mit Wohnhäusern, Lauben, Kornkammern, steinernen Lagerhallen, hölzernen Gasthäusern, Händlerbuden, Tavernen, Friedhöfen und Freudenhäusern. Es gibt einen großen Fischmarkt. Hunderte von Kais befinden sich im Hafen. Zwischen den Häusern führen breite Straßen und Alleen entlang, aber es gibt auch schmale Gassen. Die Stadt besteht vornehmlich aus Fachwerkhäusern und einem Gewirr aus schlammigen Straßen, Reetdächern und Holzhütten. Die Stadt erstreckt sich über das Nordufer des Schwarzwasser und über drei hohe Hügel, die nach Aegon und seinen beiden Schwestern Visenya und Rhaenys benannt sind. Aegons Hoher Hügel, auf dessen Spitze sich der Rote Bergfried befindetbliegt im südöstlichen Zipfel der Stadt. Von hier aus kann man die ganze Bucht überblicken. Auf Visenyas Hügel im Westen der Stadt liegt die Große Septe von Baelor mit ihren sieben Kristalltürmen. Auf Rhaenys' Hügel im Norden der Stadt liegen die Ruinen der Drachenhöhle mit ihren seit 150 Jahren geschlossenen Bronzetoren. thumb|1 : Road to Rosby - 2 : Dragon Gate - 3 : Iron Gate - 4 : Dragonpit- 5 : mansion of Shae - 6 : brothel of Chataya - 7 : Old Gate - 8 : Flea Bottom - 9 : Red Keep - 10 : Street of Sisters - 11 : Gate of the Gods - 12 : Cobbler Square - 13 : Guildhall of the Alchemists - 14 : The Hook - 15 : Great Sept of Baelor - 16 : Muddy Way - 17 : Fishmonger's Square - 18 : River Gate - 19 : Tobho Mott's store - 20 : Street of Steel - 21 : Harbor- 22 : Lion Gate - 23 : River Row - 24 : Fish Market - 25 : Tourney ground - 26 : The King's Gate - 27 : Kingsroad. Stadttore Es gibt sieben Stadttore in Königsmund : *'(2) Drachentor': wird nach König Roberts Tod ganz verschlossen. *'(3) Eisentor': nach König Roberts Tod wird das Tor streng von Lennister-Soldaten bewacht. *'(7) Altes Tor': wird nach König Roberts Tod ganz verschlossen. Die Geweihmänner wollen es besetzen, um Stannis Baratheon Einlass in die Stadt zu gewähren. *'(11) Tor der Götter' oder Göttertor: wird nach König Roberts Tod verschlossen außer für diejenigen, die in die Stadt hinein wollen. Es liegt im Westen. Varys schwärmt von den Reliefs am Torhaus, die ihn immer zum Weinen bringen, wenn er sie sieht. Ser Jaslyn Amwasser empfängt hier Ser Cleos Frey mit Robb Starks Friedensbedingungen. Innerhalb der Stadtmauer gibt es einen Marktplatz an dem Tor, der für gewöhnlich sehr gut besucht wird. *'(18) Flusstor': wird auch Schlammtor vom einfachen Volk genannt, hier beginnt die Stählerne Gasse. Es wird nach König Roberts Tod verschlossen außer für diejenigen, die in die Stadt hinein wollen. In der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser versuchen die Truppen Stannis Baratheons, hier mit Rammen in die Stadt zu gelangen und beschädigen das Tor schwer. *'(22) Löwentor': wird nach König Roberts Tod ganz verschlossen. *'(26) Königstor': nach König Roberts Tod wird das Tor streng von Lennister-Soldaten bewacht. In der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wird das Tor von Stannis Baratheons Rammen schwer beschädigt. thumb|450px Wichtige Gebäude *'(4) Die Drachenhöhle:' eine große Halle, die einst die Drachen der Targaryen behauste und deren Kuppel jetzt eingestürzt ist. Ihre Bronzetore wurden seit mehr als 100 Jahren nicht mehr geöffnet. *'(5) Shaes Haus': ein großes Fachwerkhaus mit Brunnen, einem eigenen Stall und einem Garten. Das Haus ist ummauert und liegt im nordöstlichen Teil der Stadt direkt am Meer. *'(6) Chatayas Bordell': ein berühmtes Freudenhaus *'(9) Roter Bergfried/' Rote Burg *'(13)' Die Gildenhalle der Alchimisten liegt am Fuße von Visenyas Hügel an der Straße der Schwestern. Die Gewölbe der Gildenhalle erstrecken sich hinter der Halle bis unter Rhaenys' Hügel. Dort wird Seefeuer in speziell gesicherten Räumen gelagert. *'(15)' Die Große Septe von Baelor: Es ist das heiligste Gebäude des Glaubens an die Sieben. Sie liegt auf Visenyas Hügel im Westen. *'(19) Tobho Motts Laden' liegt am oberen Ende der Stählernen Gasse. *(21) Hafen Straßen, Plätze, usw. *(1) Straße nach Rosby *'(8) Flohloch': hier gibt es Topfküchen, Hurenhäuser usw.; es ist das ärmste Viertel der Stadt. Die Mehlgasse liegt etwas oberhalb, darunter erstreckt sich ein Labyrinth aus teils sehr schmalen Gässchen. *'(10)' Die Straße der Schwestern führt schnurgerade von der Drachengrube im Norden zur Großen Septe von Baelor. Die Gildenhalle der Alchimisten liegt am Fuß von Visenyas Hügel an dieser Straße. An einem der Tage vor dem Turnier der Hand findet hier ein alkoholisiertes Pferderennen statt. Arya Stark folgt ihr auf dem Weg zur Septe, wo Eddard Stark hingerichtet wird. *'(12) Schusterplatz': Hier gibt es Häuser mit Lederdächern. Tyrion Lennister lauscht hier einem Bettlermönch, der das Volk aufhetzt. *(14) Der Haken *'(16) Schlammweg': führt vom Fischmarkt in die Stadt. Von ihm geht der Haken ab und führt hinauf zu Aegons Hohem Hügel und dem Roten Bergfried. *'(17) Fischhändlerplatz', auch Marktplatz oder Fischmarkt genannt, liegt am Flusstor bzw. Schlammtor. Hier beginnt auch die Stählerne Gasse und der Schlammweg. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser ist der Fischmarkt völlig zerstört und verschwunden. *'Drei Huren': Kurz vor der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser werden am Fischmarkt drei riesige Katapulte errichtet, die die Stadtbevölkerung die Drei Huren tauft. Sie überragen die Mauern um gut sieben Meter. *'(20) Stählerne Gasse' oder Straße des Stahls: von unten windet sich die Gasse vom Marktplatz aus einen langen Hügel hinauf, vorbei an zahlreichen Hufschmieden und Eisenwarenhändlern. Je weiter man die Gasse nach oben geht, desto größer werden die Häuser. Ganz oben befindet sich das Haus und die Werkstatt von Tobho Mott, einem meisterhaften Waffenschmied. *'(23) Flussweg': führt direkt zum Königstor. *'(24) Fischmarkt': Das Areal südlich des Schlammtors zwischen Stadtmauer und Fluss. Hier standen vor der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser viele kleine Hütten. *'(25) Turnierplatz': liegt südwestlich vor der Stadt und vor dem Königstor. *'(27) Königsweg' *'Aalgasse': liegt auf Visenyas Hügel. Hier gibt es zumindest ein Gasthaus, in dem sich Jaime Lennister und Cersei Lennister einmal trafen, als sie sechszehn Jahre alt waren. *Mehlgasse: hier gibt es Läden mit warmem Brot. Die Gasse liegt in Flohloch. *'Schweinegasse' (engl.: Pigrun Alley): hier stehen verlassene Häuser, in denen Obdachlose übernachten. Sie führt von Aegons Hohem Hügel weg. *'Straße der Webstühle': liegt irgendwo zwischen dem Roten Bergfried und dem Gasthaus Zum Gebrochenen Amboss. *'Straße des Mehls': liegt irgendwo zwischen dem Roten Bergfried und dem Gasthaus Zum Gebrochenen Amboss. *'Straße des Silbers': Hier gibt es Spielhöllen, in denen man dem Glücksspiel nachgehen kann. *'Schattengasse' (engl.: Shadowblack Lane): Sie führt von der nördlichen Seite des Roten Bergfrieds bis an den Fuß von Aegons Hohem Hügel, auf dem der Bergfried steht. *'Seidenstraße' (engl.: Street of Silk): Eine Straße zum Nordwesten der Drachengrube, gesäumt von Bordellen unterschiedlicher Preisklassen. Auch Chatayas Bordell liegt in dieser Straße. *'Sauenbauchgasse': Hier gibt es Gerbereien. *'Kupferschmiedweg': Irgendwo auf dem Weg vom Bergfried zu Chatayas Bordell. *'Pisswassergraben': vermutlich eine der ärmsten Straßen der Stadt, denn hier gibt es Suppenküchen, und nach dem Aufstand von Königsmund geht das Gerücht herum, dass es hier Fälle von Blutfluss gebe. *'Straße der Saat': sie liegt auf dem direkten Weg vom Tor der Götter zum Roten Bergfried. Geschichte thumb|left|300px|Königsmund in der HBO-Serie Das Gebiet von Königsmund war vor der Stadtgründung umstritten zwischen der Weite, den Flusslanden und den Sturmlanden. Es bestand aus Hügeln und Wäldern, nur ein paar Fischerdörfer lagen an dem nördlichen Ufer der Bucht. Dies änderte sich mit der Landung von Aegon I. Targaryen, der hier seine erste kleine Festung auf dem Kontinent errichten ließ. Er baute sie aus Erde und Holz auf dem höchsten der drei natürlichen Hügel. Später nach der Eroberung des Kontinents entschied er sich dafür, hier seine neue Hauptstadt zu gründen rund um das Fort und nutzte dabei die zentrale Lage in Bezug auf den Kontinent und die Tatsache, dass die Region relativ unumstritten war unter den alten Königreichen. Um das Jahr war Königsmund eine richtige Stadt geworden, im Jahr übertraf es Weißwasserhafen und Möwenstadt an Größe und wurde die drittgrößte Stadt des Reiches. Und doch war es einen Großteil dieser Zeit eine Stadt ohne Mauer. Vielleicht dachten Aegon I. Targaryen und seine Schwestern, niemand würde es wagen, eine Stadt anzugreifen, in der Drachen lebten, doch im Jahre plünderte eine Piratenflotte Riesenbaumstadt auf den Sommerinseln, raubte ein Vermögen und verschleppte Tausende Sommermenschen in die Sklaverei. Dies beunruhigte Aegon, und so befahl er den Bau einer Mauer, denn schließlich hielten er und Visenya Targaryen sich nicht immer, samt ihrer Drachen, in Königsmund auf. Großmaester Gawen und die Hand, Ser Osmund Kraft, wurden mit der Aufgabe betraut. Aegon verfügte, dass innerhalb dieser Mauern ausreichend Platz bleiben müsse. Damit die Stadt noch weiter wachsen könne und zu Ehren der Sieben sollten sieben Tore darin von sieben großen Torhäusern verteidigt werden. Der Bau begann im folgenden Jahr und wurde im Jahre abgeschlossen. siehe auch: Plünderung von Königsmund, siehe auch: Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/King%27s_Landing Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Orte aus den Kronlanden Kategorie:Königsmund Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Städte